Give Her Back
by MakeupWhovian
Summary: The Doctor is disoriented. Why? Where's Clara? "DOCTOOOOOR!" Found her.
1. Chapter 1

"DOCTOOOOOR!" yelled Clara Oswin Oswald, otherwise known as Souffle Girl. The Doctor opens his eyes and evaluates the situation. Man. What man? Strange, a very strange man. Floor. Floor? _I'm on the floor,_ thought the Doctor. _How in the world did I get on the floor? Oh, yeah. The man,_ concluded the Doctor.

"DOCTOR!" Clara yelled again. The Doctor jumped to his feet, and ran out the open TARDIS door. As he runs out the door, he looks back. _Why was the door open?_ He turns forward again, and continues running.

The Doctor turned the corner to see Clara being carried away on a man's shoulders, the man's shoulders.

"Let her go," stammered the Doctor. He was frazzled. He was never frazzled.

"Says who?" said the man, who had a surprisingly low voice.

"Says me. Now, Let. Her. Go," argued the Doctor, as he fumbled for his sonic screwdriver in his tweed-jacket pocket. He grabbed it and held it out in a threatening way. The man turned, with a shadow conveniently covering his face.

"Why? The man with the shadow face and the questions finally breaks and the Doctor wasn't ready for it. It's either that, or you are less intelligent than the world thinks you are," said the man. The Doctor's expression began to change from flustered to confident in a matter of seconds.

"Because I'm me. I'm the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, the Valiant, the Brave, the Wise. Because I'm the Doctor and I'm 1000 years old. Because I'm the Doctor and I have saved millions and millions of people. Because I am the Doctor and I have killed entire races. Because **I'm the Doctor,** and you just kidnapped the woman I love," yelled the Doctor confidently. Clara's eyes turned soft as she gazed at the Doctor longingly, but strongly.

"Now. Give. Her. BACK TO ME! You may be making the biggest mistake of your life right now, and if you don't stop, I won't even GIVE you the choice. She's too precious, and I can't lose her again," the Doctor verbalized.

"Again?" questioned Clara with a puzzled look on her face.

Just then, something exploded nearby, and the Doctor, disoriented as he is, falls to the ground and watches the man run away with Clara still on his shoulder.

"Clara! No!" yelled the Doctor as he struggled to get up and finally fainted. As he fainted he could hear Clara yelling his name in distress.


	2. Chapter 2- The Man

_Note: _Wow! Thank you guys for the follows! I didn't think people would see it so quickly! Thanks, lovelies!

_Half an Hour Earlier_

"Alright, tell me! Where are we?" questioned Clara.

"Patience!" said the Doctor. "Wow. I never thought I'd say that!" The Doctor took Clara's hand and started to lead her down a dirt path. Clara turned back.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on, Eli!" A man whose face is shadowed followed them as the Doctor pulled Clara around a corner. When Eli was out of earshot, the Doctor pulled Clara to his side and started whispering something to her.

"Clara, why did we have to bring him? He will just put a damper in all our travels!" asked the Doctor. Clara stopped in her tracks and turned towards the Doctor. She gave him a a look.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed disgustedly. "I want him here! That is why he is here!" She turned around and started walking back to the TARDIS. The Doctor tried to stop her, but she just kept on walking.

"No! Clara!" The Doctor huffed in disappointment. He walked a very short way forward on the dirt path and emerged into a full field of fully bloomed, red rose bushes. "Your favorite," whispered the Doctor. The Doctor turned and walked back to the TARDIS.

"Where to now, Eli. I've chosen everywhere so far. Now you chose," the Doctor proclaimed sadly. The shadowed face shrugged.

"Thought so," the Doctor said as he turned towards the console controls.

"DOCTOR! WATCH OUT!" yelled Clara as the Doctor landed face flat on the floor, knocked out on impact.

"OI! ELI! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" screamed Clara as she ran to aid the Doctor. "You've knocked him out cold!" Clara cried.

"Get up, NOW." demanded the man. Clara swiveled towards him while simultaneously standing up. She did this with a sort of grace only the Impossible Girl could.

"Eli, calm down," pleaded Clara as the man walked towards her with a knife.

"Stop calling me that! That is NOT my name," argued the man. He was now getting nearer and nearer to Clara. He pinned her up against the console controls as he stepped over the Doctor's unconscious body. Clara grasped the sides of the control panels and tilts her head back as the man threatens her neck with the knife.

"Then, what?" asked Clara with a strained voice.

"Doesn't matter now, love. All I need right now is the Impossible Girl, and unfortunately, that's bad news for you!"

"Impossible? What makes me impos-?" but before she could finish her sentence, the shadow-faced man scooped her up onto his shoulder and strutted out of the TARDIS, leaving the door wide open.


	3. Chapter 3- The Metal Building

_ NOTE: Aggg! Why are you all so lovely? I am getting quite a few followers! Please feel free to review my chapters! Much appreciated! Now, back to the story._

The Doctor shook awake at the sound of another explosion. He groggily opened his eyes to see a piece of flying wood aimed right to his head. A second before it landed, he rolled quickly out of it's way. He stood up and balanced himself out. After remembering what happened, he looked around him.

"CLARA!" he screamed, but received no reply. He started to run towards an opening in the forest of burning trees. He emerged into the field of rose bushes that he was going to show Clara. "CLARA! WHERE ARE YOU, CLARA?" he repeated as he started running through the field before the forest fire caught up with him.

-x-

"WOULD YOU STOP STRUGGLING?" demanded the man. Clara wiggled atop the man's shoulder. She was making noises indicating that she was having trouble freeing herself.

"Not until you let me go! DOCTOR! HELP!" she pleaded. She stopped wiggling as the man carried her inside a building. The building was dark and made entirely of metal. She stared at it in awe, wondering how a building so unusual was in a forest... of trees! She resumed struggling as the man brought her to a wall with straps for her hands and feet, a belt to keep her from moving, and a helmet for her head. The helmet was not normal, though. There were cords and wires connected to it.

The man set her down, and pushed her against the wall.

"Bring it in," said the man. Immediately following his proclamation, another person stepped out from the shadows; a woman. She carried a syringe filled with a white liquid. The woman walked up to Clara intimidatingly and the man continued to pin her against the wall using his forearm. The woman held the needle up to Clara's neck. Clara struggled under the man's arm to free herself, screaming in the process. The woman injected the syringe into Clara's neck and pumped the liquid into Clara.

"No..." said Clara weakly as she attempted to keep her eyes open. "Please..." Clara asked as her head dropped and she fell asleep. The man strapped Clara's limp body to the walls. First her hands, then her legs, thirdly the belt, and finally the helmet. He placed the helmet on top of her head and strapped it under her jaw. As an addition to the already torturous endeavor, the woman grabbed a piece of metal and clasped it to the helmet. She wrapped the piece around Clara mouth, preventing all future screaming. The man hit something on the wall near the door, turning the lights on. The man and the woman look at each other, grinning sinisterly.

-x-

"CLARA! Please, Clara. Answer me," cried the Doctor as he began to break down. He fell onto his knees grasping at the ground beneath him. "Help... me..."

"Gladly," said a voice to his left,

"**raggedy man."**


	4. Chapter 4- The Scottish Companion

_NOTE: Lordy be in a boat! The response I am getting for this story is amazing! Thanking all your blessed hearts!_

_JUST ANOTHER LITTLE NOTE BEFORE WE BEGIN: I am not SUPER proud of this chapter! I feel like I can do better. I am just at a bit of a writer's block! Hopefully I get back on track soon._

The Doctor had to run to catch up to his former companion.

"Never seen you beg for help before! I've seen you ask, but not beg. She must be special," Amy said. "Like, special, special. What about my daughter, Doctor?" She stopped and turned around. The Doctor was in a state of pure shock with his jaw dropped, practically to the floor. "Come on, Doctor! Keep that big chin off the ground!"

"But... how?...There's no possible way... what? What? WHAT?" the Doctor sputtered. Amy smiled at him and reached for a hug. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she said:

"Come here, raggedy man!"

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head down into her shoulder.

"Amelia, my Amelia. You glorious goddess of time," whispered the Doctor. He rose his head and pulled away from the hug. He still held her by her elbows as to prevent her from vanishing. The Doctor looked at her with wide eyes and a big goofy grin. A tear of happiness even fell out of one eye, though her wiped it away quickly, thinking to himself _humany-wumany._

"How?" The Doctor asked, worried about another universe collapsing in on itself.

Amy smiled, and said, "That's not important right now! But what is important it that we get this girl back. The Impossible Girl...," she muttered to herself.

"What did you say at the end there? You muttered a little bit. I think you get it from Rory. RORY! How's my favorite Centurion?" asked the Doctor.

"Doctor? Clara," said Amy, reminding the Doctor of the task at hand.

-x-

Clara was asleep, strapped to a machine, and being watched by two strange strangers. The woman walked up with another needle, this time connected to a bag of a red liquid, possibly blood. She carefully inserted the needle into the back of Clara's elbow, right into her blood stream. The woman walked back to where the man was standing. They stood at a desk full of machinery, tubes, and more bags. The man touched a button that turned on a screen in the middle of the desk.

"We've got her. Strapped in and ready to change. But after scanning her, I think you should come take a look yourself," began the woman. She had a bit of a robotic sound to her voice.  
"Just begin the process," replied someone. The responder was a man whose face was shown on the screen. Unfortunately, the equipment was old, so the screen was bad quality and darkened the man's face, making it difficult to see his facial features.

"But sir-"

"JUST DO IT!" screamed the man on the other end. The man and the woman looked at each other with scared eyes. The man clicked the button to turn off the screen while the woman pressed the button that began pumping the liquid rapidly into Clara's body.

-x-

"Amy, I don't know where she is. Frankly, I don't know where I am," the Doctor stated. Amy grabbed the Doctor's hand and started running as another piece of flying wood crashed right near where they used to be standing. They fell as the piece crashed to the dirt ground. At this time, the Doctor noticed Amy's attire; combat boots (like, military), long-sleeve green shirt, tight leather pants, and a white metal vest. It kind of reminded him of "Red Waterfall" Amy, older and tougher.

Amy looked up, and said, "I think I know where she is." The Doctor looked up to where Amy was staring and saw exactly what she was talking about. A giant metal building in the middle of a forest, a burning forest nonetheless. They started running through the tall grass and flaming flowers, on a mission to save Clara.

**Well, at least one of them was.**


End file.
